


Alpha Spikes [Art]

by Birddi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birddi/pseuds/Birddi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for starbeast's Alpha Spikes - Alphas are like royalty and are offered their choice of any age eighteen-and-up virgin Omega for each year's heat season, as a 'thank-you' to all they've done for their compounds throughout the year. Derek is an Alpha and...yeah, Stiles. Stiles is an Omega. And still a virgin. In every way. And he's just turned eighteen. This...is not his day.</p>
<p>"They’re both the same species, but it’s almost like they’re not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Spikes [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbeast/gifts), [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alpha Spikes by Starbeast [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504317) by [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314). 



 

[ ](http://s150.beta.photobucket.com/user/Birddi/media/alphaspikes_zpsb9ffb6b6.jpg.html)

  

"There’s also something about Derek's face that makes it impossible to leave him alone. So Stiles — being Stiles — starts touching him. Tracing the bridge of his nose, the jut of his chin, thumbing the field of stubble over his jaw, his brows. For research.

It’s weird how another person can feel so different than you do. Even the softness of skin is different, or the texture of hair, how Derek’s grows in thicker than Stiles’s does. He has longer eyelashes than Stiles does, his bones are sharper under his skin. He doesn’t have the whole connect-the-dots thing going on, on his face, like Stiles does. No moles, no freckles, no pimples. No imperfections.

They’re both the same species, but it’s almost like they’re not." Excerpt from Chapter 7, Alpha Spikes

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do art for starbeast's amazing story Alpha Spikes and the accompanying podfic by rhea314. This work is filled with these intense moments of insight and beautiful passages and this zany comedy that keeps the entire story fresh. Rhea314 did a great job with the podfic - her dedication to massive projects is inspiring. It's taken me a while to find time to get around to it but I'm actually quite pleased what a few hours worth of work can bring. 
> 
> The passage from Chapter 7 is the most revealing about the AU and the characters and that's what I sought out to capture.
> 
> Thanks for looking and for any encouragements you might have. If you can think of some other stories you'd like me to try my hand at, drop me a line or find me on tumblr.


End file.
